


Fairytale gone bad - Chapter 1

by finvampire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Obsession, Other, Shy Jensen Ackles, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finvampire/pseuds/finvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is an older guy (35), who’s very much into young and pretty guys . He has a strong need to possess those beauties, but what happens when he falls in love (obsession) with one of them? And the one he’s in love with, is hetero.There is also a dark shadow hanging over Jensen, in a form of another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale gone bad - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This one is a dark story. I wanted to explore the morbid depths of human mind, and what they are capable of doing to another human being. There’s also dealings with mental problems, and serious trauma in the story, so be warned. In other words, if you don’t like dark, I suggest you do not read ;)  
> A/N2: Let me know if you want me to continue this one. This is one of the older stories I haven't finished but will try to if there is interest.  
> Beta: realscape (who is no longer in Livejournal)  
> Banner: finvampire (meee) aka katsa_db_lover (LJ)

[ ](http://s73.photobucket.com/user/valov666/media/fairytalegonebadbanner.jpg.html)

Chapter 1

 

Jared thumped his foot to the rhythm of the music, he’d taken his usual place up against the corner of the bar. He scanned the crowd with his cat like eyes. He felt like having serious fun tonight. He wanted a guy this time. Yes, he preferred them pretty, and male - he liked girls alright, but usually leaned more towards men. Jared didn’t do relatinships, he enjoyed so called ’one night stands’, with no strings attached. That way, he wouldn’t get hurt.

The night went on, and Jared still didn’t see anyone who took his fancy. He started to get impatient until, suddenly, he spotted a guy, dancing his heart out to the frantic beat of the music.

He was beautiful, in a way that hurt your eyes if you stared too long. The guy had short, brown hair, tipped with gold and his body was lean and toned. He had the most sinful mouth Jared had ever seen. He couldn’t make out the rest from this distance, and decided to move little closer. Jared stopped an empty table near the dance floor and sat down, eyes fixed on the vision in front of him.

The beautiful body moved gracefully, sweat trickling along the length of his spine, golden skin gleaming under the changing colors of the lights around them. The guy had no shirt on, and the jeans he wore were hanging low on his narrow hips, giving a hint of what was hidden under the rough fabric. The guy was lost in the music, and obviously had no idea about the lust filled glances he was attracting.

Jared looked around and stopped, as he spotted a black haired man staring at the young guy with same intensity as he had just moments ago. Wait a minute! He knew that guy. He was Terry…something. They’d crossed paths before, at some company shindig or something, if he remembered correctly. He hadn’t caught his last name, but he’d heard that the guy was definitely bad news. He’d heard rumours that the guy got off on humiliating his...partners, amongst other things. He’d better warn the kid. And it wouldn’t hurt Jared’s chances with him either. He’d hopefully come off as the white knight here, and it’d make it so much easier to seduce him. Jared had his good points, but when it came to what, who, he wanted, he was singleminded.

 

~Same time at the other side of the club~

Terry felt his cock stirring in response to those hips, swaying only a few feet away from him - he had to suppress the need to grab that ass and pound into it hard enough to break it.

 

The guy was young, probably not more than 18 years old, but Terry had always preferred them young and pretty. He loved fucking those beautiful creatures, and this one was probably the most beautiful yet. Terry liked the sense of power he had over them, not just because he was 6’5 , but ’cos he knew just how to make’em cooperate, even if they were unwilling at first.

Sometimes he had to take them by force, but that wasn’t a big deal, was it? It was their own fault, flaunting themselves like whores in front of him. To tell the truth, he loved it; the little whimpers they made, begging with their eyes for him to stop, little words like ’no’ falling from their lips as he pounded into them and came inside their sweet asses. Terry loved to make them cry, it was so beautiful, the pain shining in their eyes, the fear – he loved it all.

~*~

Jensen loved the frantic beat of the music, the way it penetrated his senses. The only time he really felt free was when he was dancing.

His life was no fairytale; a drunk for a father, and a mother who was too weak to defend herself, or her son. They were rich alright, no problems there, but the atmosphere in his home was like ice. Everyone who visited could feel the tension and the lack of love in his house, so he’d stopped bringing friends home. Not that he had many of them anyway. He considered Chris to be his best friend; he’d known him all his life, since he was 4 years old and Chris was 9. Chris was the reason he hadn’t lost his mind so far.

Then there was Chad Michael Murray, or preferably just Chad. He was a great big douche, but had a heart of gold, and he’d known Jensen for three years now. He constantly whined about being ’the second best’, cos Chris had the ’best friend’ status. This amused Jensen no end. The three of them got along well, and hung out together for the most part, sometimes bringing dates along with them. Jensen wanted to get away from his house as often as possible. He was usually pretty shy with girls, so he hadn’t dated much. A fact which was often shouted from the rooftops by Chris. He could be very annoying at times.

~*~

It was getting too hot, and Jensen decided to take a break and order something to drink. He slipped his t-shirt on, headed towards the crowded bar and stood waiting for his turn to order. The back of his neck started to itch and he suddenly had a really strong sensation of being stared at. He risked a quick glance over his shoulder, and spotted a tall guy, with black hair , staring at him. Even when he was caught staring, the guy didn’t flinch, he just gave Jensen a smile which send cold shivers through his body. He didn’t like that look one bit, why was that guy staring at him anyway? Did he have something on his face?

 

Jensen shook his head and spun around to order a drink, when he suddenly felt fingers grabbing his shoulder. He yelped and turned around once again, but it was only Chris, grinning like a loon. Chad snickered beside him, and raised a questioning eyebrow at Jensen.

” What?” he asked, annoyed to himself.

”Well….you practically leapt out of your skin just now….what’s wrong Jenny, darlin’?” Chris drawled, with the lazy Texan accent that always appeared when he was drunk.

” First …DO NOT call me Jenny or darlin’! Secondly, it was nothing..I’m just a little nervous, that’s all”

” Yeah, yeah…whatever, Jenny” Chris mumbled with a smug face, and strolled off in search of Chad, who he hoped to con into buying him a few more drinks.

Jensen groaned – he was a little shy around crowds of people, and was embarassed about it, but he couldn’t help it, and friends like Chris and Chad didn’t make it easier. He had a tendency to blush, among other things. Though girls just thought it was incredibly adorable. Chris was always calling him ’Jenny’, just to annoy him. Chad, on other hand, called him ’sugar’ or ’Jennybean’, which were even worse. Chad was gay, and had been interested in Jensen when they’d first met, but Jensen told him he was hetero so, after that Chad became his friend. An annoying one, but still a friend.

~*~

Terry smiled, the pretty little thing had just glanced at him over his shoulder. He blushed deliciously when Terry stared at him, letting his lust for the guy show in his eyes. It was going to be so much fun, playing with this one. Terry was so hard right now, and he had to have that boy, begging and under him soon ,or he’d explode.

 

To be continued...?


End file.
